


Jack's Poems

by Fractoluminescence



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Poems, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractoluminescence/pseuds/Fractoluminescence
Summary: Poems based on the words Jacksepticeye chose during his Let's Play of 'Doki Doki Literature Club'.DOES NOT REQUIRE CONTEXT. Just be warned about dark themes (although it's not meant to be shocking on purpose)





	Jack's Poems

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hi!  
\- I have started this small collection of poems by using, as prompts, the words that Jacksepticeye chose during his Let's Play of Doki Doki Literature Club. But since technically these poems don't have much to do with either the player or the game (apart from the words themselves giving a certain atmosphere of horror/dread most of the time) I have decided to post them as an original work as well.  
\- So, yeah. Welcome to 'Jack's Poems'. Hope you will enjoy reading this collection.  
\- You will find the list of words I had to include at the bottom of the page.  
\- And also keep in mind what's written in there has nothing to do with my actual life and thoughts... Thankfully... ^^;  
\- Cover: https://unsplash.com/photos/d2lO9btumD4 (Photo by Steven Houston)

_I am the raincloud._

_I hover and drag along_  
_Heaviness, misery_  
_And dispair_  
_With determination_  
_I load my tears_  
_With melancholy_  
_And pound misfortune_  
_Into the ground._

_It's hurt_  
_It's pain_  
_It's a massacre I bring_  
_An unrestrained tragedy_  
_Wrath and horror dazzle_  
_Eternity._

_I was disowned_  
_And destroyed_  
_My destiny gave me insight_  
_Into the graveyard._

_Death and I_  
_Share the one and only true_  
_Philosophy_

**Author's Note:**

> Words: raincloud, misery, determination, melancholy, misfortune, hurt, pain, massacre, unrestrained, tragedy, wrath, horror, dazzle, eternity, disown(ed), destiny, insight, graveyard, death, philosophy.


End file.
